The Fortune Teller
by broncomap
Summary: A self proclaimed fortune teller comes to Dodge on a quest. What is she really capable of?
1. Chapter 1

It was 3AM in Dodge City. A cold wind was cutting through the mild fall air, perhaps a harbinger of things to come.

The sagebrush that was being bounced down Front Street by that wind was the only thing moving. Everything, even the saloons, had been long locked up for the night, and the citizens of Dodge were asleep in their beds. Louis Pheeters, being the last to leave the last saloon to shut its door, had hours ago been staggering down the street alone, but the marshal, knowing Louis had no place to stay, had gently taken him by the arm and led him to the back cell of the jail house. Said marshal left Louis in an unlocked cell and went up the back stairs of the Long Branch to the beautiful redhead who was waiting for him with a smile and a passionate kiss.

Now at 3 AM the marshal was asleep with his arms wrapped around his redhead, her head resting on his chest. They had dozed off after a night of passionate lovemaking and were sleeping contentedly.

As everyone slept and quiet enveloped the town, a woman rode into Dodge astride a white mule. Her dark red skirt flowed down over her legs, and her white blouse almost glowed in the moonlight. Her long hair, which was hanging over one shoulder, was black with streaks of white, and she wore a red and white kerchief on her head. Her age could not be discerned. Someone giving her a quick glance might guess 20. Someone looking closely might guess 50. On the other hand, if questioned, each person might alter their guess by decades.

She rode with her arms hanging down at her sides, as the reins drooped down and swayed with the rhythm of the mule's steps. The animal plodded on unhurriedly but with purpose, and came to a halt in front of the Long Branch Saloon. The mule turned her head and looked at her rider, who then slid off the animal's back and stood in front of the saloon. Standing motionless, the woman closed her eyes. Impressions flooded her – men drinking, painted women in low cut dresses, gambling tables, gloating winners and desperate losers. She went deeper in her concentration – a female with red hair ran this place – a female with a clear, quick mind, and a strong will. The woman opened her eyes. The red head would not accept her offer, this was not the place she needed. She mounted the mule and they plodded on to the next saloon. The woman did not even bother to get off of her mount. One glance and she knew it was not the place she was seeking. It was a saloon that was usually filled with simple farm boys looking for their first taste of women and booze. It would be of no use to her. The mule moved on, and stopped in front of the Lady Gay. The woman dismounted once again and stood in front closing her eyes in concentration. As expected, images of drunks, painted woman and gambling came to her, but there was more. The owner was an overweight man who thought that crooked gambling and fights over his saloon girls were good for business. She looked deeper and saw the shadow of a man hanging over the place. He was a big man of tremendous authority whose presence restored order, but the shadow although strong, faded now and then. The man could not be everywhere at once.

She opened her eyes and looked at the mule, "Well Muma, this is the place. Let's set up camp outside of town and return at noon. I'll be looking for the owner of the Lady Gay. He is a very fat man with no morals. He will not be hard to find."

The mule turned her head towards the street as the woman mounted and they plodded on out of town.

Later that Morning

It was 6AM. Matt Dillon was out of bed and dressing quietly so as not to wake Kitty. He was pulling on his boots when she turned over and sleepily opened her eyes, "Good morning Cowboy."

Matt sat down on the side of the bed and kissed her lips. "Good morning. I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep."

Kitty smiled as her eyes closed, "Mmm, I'm going to. I love you."

Matt smiled at his sleeping beauty and whispered, "I love you too."

After leaving by the back stairs, Matt walked out into the hazy, dawn air. All was quiet but as was his habit, he went on an early morning walk around Dodge. It was not something he demanded of his deputies when he was away, but when he was in town he made a point of doing it. He liked to feel the town slowly coming to life, to feel its mood, almost like a physician taking a patient's pulse.

After his walk Matt went to his office. Louis Pheeters was still snoring in the back cell, and Festus hadn't arrived yet. Matt set the coffee pot on the stove, and then sat down at his desk to write some reports.

Suddenly his door burst open and three people rushed in, all talking at once. Matt held up his hand, "One at a time." The three looked at each other, and Mr. Quince a local pig farmer stepped forward and spoke first, "Marshal, several of my pigs wandered off onto my neighbor's property, and he refuses to return them."

Mr. Quince was barely finished when Mrs. Trim started talking, "Marshal, when I got up this morning my son Jake was missing. Now I know Jake is 16 and lot's of folks say he's old enough to be out there on his own, but he is still my son, and I am worried."

Mrs. Trim had just about finished when the third person spoke loudly, "Marshal, I'm new in town. My name is Daniel Warren. I got up this morning and discovered that the money I won last night at a gambling table is missing. I know I was pretty drunk, and may have lost count of how much I had, but I know I had more than I have now. I demand your help."

Matt looked from one to the other and then glanced with resignation at the pot on the stove, knowing that the coffee wouldn't be ready for at least 10 minutes. He stood up and put on his hat wishing he could be in three places at once, "Mr. Quince I'll ride out to your place with you, Mrs. Trim after that I'll look for your boy. Mr. Warren, I ask that you count your money again, and try to remember just how much you had. After I finish this other business I'll look into your missing money.

The three citizens walked out the door with Matt following, wishing he had had time for breakfast or even just a cup of coffee before having to settle a pig dispute, look for a lost teenager, and investigate a theft.

The Woman and the Mule

The woman was sitting on the side of the lake as the sun rose. She was staring down into the water thinking about Dodge City, and her concentration was such that the water seemed to reflect an image of the town. She threw a pebble into the water, the image dissipated and she rose to fix breakfast.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

The Woman

In the early morning light, the woman planned her day as she made her favorite tea, and fried some bread. She stroked the mule's neck and fed her an apple, "There you go Muma. I'm going to walk into town to find the owner of the Lady Gay. The man who enforces the law will be busy, so the saloon owner will open early. You can drink from the lake, and graze until I get back."

The mule lifted her head and shoved the woman's shoulder. The woman shook her head, "Muma, I don't want to ride you in on the first day. A woman riding a mule does not get much respect. Now, if you were a tall, white horse it would be different."

Muma bared her teeth and brayed. The woman looked at the mule with sadness, "I know, you do not have the power to change what you are." The mule nudged the woman on the shoulder again, and the woman sighed, "All right, I'll ride you into town. Just try to look dignified."

An hour later the woman was headed to Dodge on the mule. Her clothes were similar to the ones she had worn earlier, but her head was bare and her hair woven into a long braid.

Muma plodded along and stopped in front of the Lady Gay. The woman slid off and walked into the saloon. She looked around and immediately spotted an obese, self-satisfied man sitting in the back smoking a cigar, and knew it was the owner. Without a word she walked over, noisily pulled out a chair and sat across from him. He looked up in surprise at the audacity of the move. "Whoever you are, I'm not hiring."

The woman spoke softly, "My name Adriana."

The man took a puff on his cigar and exhaled a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared he looked into the woman's eyes and felt oddly uneasy. Her eyes were light violet and her gaze unflinching. He tried to sound dismissive, "Well little lady, my name is Oscar Ryan, and I own this establishment. Like I said, I'm not hiring."

Adriana's eyes didn't move from his face as she reached down and pulled a deck of cards out of her bag. "Oscar, I suggest that you do not call me 'little lady,' it annoys me. Now I will show you what I can do. If you are impressed, you will allow me to sell my skills in your saloon, and I will share the proceeds. If you are not impressed - well there is no point in considering that."

Oscar looked at the deck of cards Adriana held lightly in her hand. The back of the cards were midnight blue, with white stars that seemed to twinkle and move. Oscar blinked his eyes several times, and swallowed hard trying to get his nervousness under control.

Adriana started placing the cards on the table face down, "You've never seen cards like this. It is a unique deck, passed down for generations in my family." When she had 12 cards in three rows of four, she looked at Oscar, "Turn over 3 cards. The first will show a secret from your past, the second a secret from your present, the third an opportunity for the future. I will interpret the cards."

Oscar started to laugh nervously when he jumped suddenly at the sound of glass breaking. He looked in the direction of the sound. Felix, the bartender, looked over, "Sorry boss, I don't know how that glass fell. No one was near it."

Adriana spoke again, "Turn over 3."

Oscar slowly turned over three cards. Adriana looked at the first and whispered so only Oscar could hear, "Yes, 9 swords surrounding a woman. Oscar, that would be the woman you murdered long ago." Oscar's jaw dropped, "I was acquitted."

Adriana nodded, but didn't smile. She looked at the second card, "A hangman with coins. Oscar, it's a shame that your friend lost all of his money and the deed to his land, at your gambling tables - your crooked gambling tables. He hung himself, and as of today you own the land."

Oscar was becoming alarmed, "He was my friend. I cried at his funeral."

Adriana's expression didn't change as she looked at the third card, "Ah, the Empress with her eyes blindfolded. Perhaps she will overlook your faults."

Oscar's heart was pounding in his chest, "Are you some kind of witch?"

Adriana smiled for the first time, "No, just a woman with a deck of cards who will ignore your faults, and share her gifts for a price. A price she is willing to share with you in exchange for a place to practice her talent."

Oscar nodded grimly, "You can have the small table in the back, and we split the proceeds 50-50."

Matt

Matt and Martin Quince rode to the Quince pig farm, and Matt immediately saw that a section of Quince's fence was broken. Quince's neighbor, Jake Smith was standing there. Smith shook his head in disgust, "Quince, why'd you'd bring the marshal out here? All you have to do is fix this darn fence and I'll return your pigs."

Quince frowned, "I want them back now, right now."

Matt interceded, "Quince how long has this fence been broken?"

Quince looked down at his feet and muttered, "Couple a weeks." Smith disagreed, "More like four."

Matt looked skeptical, "Quince, why haven't you fixed your fence?"

Quince looked a little guilty, "I ain't got around to it,"

Smith snorted, "Marshal, that fence has been broke for near a month, and his pigs have been wondering over to my property to eat."

Matt nodded in understanding, "Mr. Smith will you return the pigs as soon as the fence is mended?"

Smith nodded and Matt looked at Quince, "Fix the fence. If you don't get your pigs back then, come and get me."

Next Matt went to Mrs. Trim's to ask about her lost 16-year-old son. She was waiting in her doorway, the smell of coffee wafting out from the kitchen. Matt breathed in the strong aroma, knowing it was as close as he'd be getting to a cup of coffee for a while. The woman rushed over, "Marshal, my boy is still gone. I know he's a big, boy of 16, but still maybe he was kidnapped."

Matt resisted rolling his eyes as he wondered just who would want to kidnap the teenage son of a poor widow, but all he said was, "Maam, I'll look around."

Matt checked some nearby ponds and found the teenager fishing a half-mile away. He called out, "Hello, son. Your mother is worried about you. You should go home and tell her you're all right."

The boy looked at Matt and blushed, "Marshal Dillon, I can't believe she got you out looking for me. I just wanted to go fishing in peace and quiet."

Matt smiled, "I can imagine. Do us both a favor and go home."

The boy nodded and quickly packed up his fishing gear. Matt mounted and rode back to town to look into the theft of Daniel Warren's money.

Matt knocked on the man's hotel room door. Warren opened the door and laughed in embarrassment, "Marshal, I guess I jumped to conclusions. I forgot that I shoved my winnings in a sock last night. Hope I didn't put you out too much."

Matt sighed before answering, "No Mr. Warren. Not at all."

By now it was past noon and Matt was very hungry and terribly out of sorts. He headed for Long Branch and saw Kitty by the bar talking to Sam. She looked up when Matt entered, "Hello Cowboy." Immediately judging his mood she added, "Maybe we should go have lunch."

Matt answered grumpily, "How can I have lunch? I haven't had breakfast yet. Not even a cup of coffee."

Seeing the amused look on Kitty's face, Matt realized how petulant he sounded and smiled as he took her arm, "Let's go to Delmonico's before I starve to death."

They walked out of the Long Branch arm in arm as a white mule turned her head and watched.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After spending a frustrating morning on unfounded complaints, Matt was sitting in Delmonico's restaurant with Kitty. A waiter came over with two cups of coffee and took their order, chicken soup and dumplings for Kitty and steak, eggs and fried potatoes for Matt. As he dug into his steak, Matt grumpily started to tell Kitty about his useless morning, but after having some coffee and food, and hearing Kitty's infectious laugh, he started to see the humor in it. He soon found himself laughing along with her about how he had spent his morning finding pigs that were not really stolen, a boy who was not really lost, and money that was not really missing.

As they finished eating, a much more relaxed Matt turned to Kitty, "Thanks for having lunch with a grump. I'll walk you to the Long Branch before going to my office to see what other non-events are waiting for me."

Kitty laughed as they left the restaurant. They were walking past the Lady Gay as Adriana was leaving, having just finished her discussion with Oscar. She saw her mule's head turned towards the street, and followed her gaze. "Well Muma, there goes the clear thinking red head who owns that other saloon, and the big man who restores order." She paused and watched before adding, "Psychic powers are not needed to see they are deeply in love."

To Adriana's surprise, Muma started walking towards the couple.

Kitty was happily chatting with Matt when she looked up and pointed, "Matt look, that mule is coming straight towards us."

The couple stood still in amusement and surprise. The mule stopped right in front of them and startled nuzzling Matt's chest. Matt smiled and scratched the animal behind the ear. "Well, hello."

Adriana marched over, "Oh Muma, what are you doing?" She grabbed the reins and looked at Matt, "I don't know what got into her. She is usually so well behaved."

Matt laughed, "She was just saying howdy. You're new in town. I'm Marshal Matt Dillon, and this here's Kitty Russell."

Adriana pulled the mule towards her, "My name is Adriana. I'm pleased to meet you both." She added with half smile, "And this is Muma, obviously she has a mind of her own."

Matt smiled, "Nice to meet you Adriana." He nodded towards the mule, "You too Muma." Looking back at the woman he added, "Adriana, if you have any problems during your stay, just come to my office and let me know."

Adriana nodded her thanks and the couple went on their way. She watched them for a few seconds and then mounted and said to the mule, "When I saw his shadow over the Lady Gay I knew you would take a liking to him. He's strong and good – a protector type, but we came here for a purpose and you can't forget that. Tonight I'll be reading cards at the Lady Gay. Promise to behave, or I'll leave you at camp when I come back into town.

Muma stopped walking and shook her head. Adriana sighed, "All right, I'll try to make sure that Dillon doesn't meet with any real harm, but I have to keep him out of our way."

Muma continued walking.

That Night

When Adriana entered the Lady Gay, heads turned. She was wearing a low cut, red dress that clung to her curvaceous body, but ivory colored lace covered her from the top of the dress to her neck, making the dress both revealing and modest. Her hair was combed out and hanging down her back, the white streaks in her otherwise ebony hair almost seeming to glow. Her violet eyes met no one's as she went to the rear of the saloon and sat at the agreed upon table. She took out her cards and waited.

A curious cowboy walked over, "What's them cards for?"

Adriana fixed her eyes on his, "Pay two dollars and you'll find out."

The cowboy couldn't break his eyes away from her stare, "Two dollars is an awful lot."

Adriana looked away from the cowboy as she shuffled the cards and laid them out, "Depends on what you get."

The cowboy grinned and sat down, putting 2 one-dollar coins on the table.

Adriana smiled, "Turn over any three cards. I will tell you a secret from your past, an event in your present and a choice in your future."

The cowboy quickly turned over three cards.

Adriana looked at the first, "A lamb lying on its side, and a monkey holding a sword." Adriana looked at the cowboy, "When you were a boy you were alone and practicing shooting when you accidently killed the family dog. You buried him and said he ran away."

The cowboy turned as white as a sheet as Adriana looked at the second card. "Four cups, three are full and one lies empty on the ground. You and your two brothers have turned against the youngest one."

She looked at the third card, "Ah, the wheel of fortune. Luck is on your side for tonight."

The cowboy swallowed hard. He was uncertain about what to do, "I can't afford to lose much more tonight. Are you saying I should keep gambling?"

Adriana looked at him and raised an eyebrow as she gathered her cards and started shuffling them.

The cowboy stood and started to leave the saloon, but stopped when he got to the door. He turned and looked at Adriana, and decided to return to the poker table figuring he had enough money to play one more hand. The game was 5-card draw. He picked up his cards, and slowly squeezed them open - a pair of sixes and the 10, jack and queen of hearts. Deciding there was no point in being conservative, he threw away the pair and was given two cards. He picked them up and almost jumped out of his seat when he saw the king and ace of hearts – a royal flush – an unbeatable hand. He collected the hugest pot he had ever seen, and then preceded to win again and again. After each winning hand he turned and smiled at Adriana.

A number of men were watching and rushed over to Adriana's table. Man after man walked away from her, believing in her powers. Some left the saloon quickly, some gambled, some flirted with the saloon girls, but what ever they did, they did with a kind of hopeful confidence.

Matt was making rounds and saw that the Lady Gay was unusually busy. He entered, and saw Adriana sitting across from a man, with several others waiting their turn. Matt looked at the bartender, "Felix, is she playing some kind of card game over there?"

The bartender shook his head, "No marshal. It's some kind of fortune telling thing."

Matt shrugged, "Sounds pretty harmless, but it's almost closing time. Be sure you close up on time."

Matt finished his rounds and circled back to make sure all the saloons were closed. They were and Louis Pheeters must have found a place to stay because he was nowhere to be seen.

Matt went up the back stairs of the Long Branch, eager to see Kitty. He used his key to enter and found her at her vanity brushing her hair. As he hung up his hat and gun belt she looked in her mirror at his reflection, "Pour yourself a drink, Cowboy."

Matt got them each a shot of whiskey and sat down tiredly, "You know Kitty, I've had lots of harder, longer days, but today has me feeling pretty worn out, and I don't know why."

Kitty walked over to sit on his lap, "Well, it started out pretty strange. Anything odd about tonight?"

Matt kissed her neck gently, "I guess the only thing was that woman we met this afternoon, Adriana, the one with the mule. She was doing something with cards at the Lady Gay. Felix said it was some kind of fortune telling. Kitty, she had a long line of men waiting for her. I guess that's what she does for money."

Kitty leaned into his chest, "Matt, maybe that's how she makes money, but I have a feeling there's more to it."

"Kitty, I have that feeling too. Let's just hope it's harmless.

Kitty looked up at Matt, "I wouldn't count on it."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Morning

As usual Matt's eyes were wide open by dawn, but this morning he woke feeling particularly un-rested. It had not been a night when he to get up to confront drunken cowboys or criminals, instead he spent the night confronting the demons within him. Years before, in his early years as marshal, he had started having gruesome nightmares about the bloodshed involved in his job. They were blessedly infrequent, but last night had hit with full force. All night the vivid and horrible dreams had him thrashing, yelling and drenched with sweat as he was being forced to kill over and over until his clothes were so soaked and heavy with blood that they dripped and formed pools at his feet.

Matt pushed himself out of bed and guiltily looked at Kitty's sleeping form as he dressed. He had woken her more than once with his thrashing and shouts. After the first time, he wanted to leave and spend the rest of the night elsewhere but she insisted he stay. He had to admit, he was glad. The little rest he got was due to her comforting touch and soothing words, but he felt guilty.

She turned over and whispered, "Cowboy, I'm sorry you had such a rough night."

Matt lifted her hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry I inflicted my bad night on you."

Kitty squeezed his hand, "I'm glad I could help some. Anyway, I can go back to sleep, you can't. Are your going to be all right?"

Matt stood up, "I'll be fine." He gently kissed her lips, "I don't know what I'd do without you. See you later."

He put on his gun belt and hat, and left to take his early morning walk around town. After his walk he went to his office and reheated the coffee that had been left from the previous day.

He filled a cup and after taking a big swallow, grimaced at the taste of the day old coffee. Never-the-less he was downing the rest when Barney burst in, "A telegram for you marshal."

Matt took it. It was from Colonel Wilson at Fort Dodge – _Holding Sam Bates. Must transfer to civilian authority. JW_

Matt wrote an answer. _Good news. On my way. MD_

Matt handed his response to Barney, "Please send this. Oh and when you see Festus, let him know I had to ride to Fort Dodge, but will be back tonight for the Friday night crowd."

_K_itty

Kitty was lying in bed thinking about Matt and last night. She had been with him before when he had had those nightmares. They were rare, and had always come at times when he was under tremendous stress, pushed beyond exhaustion or feverish with illness or a wound. She couldn't figure out what had triggered them last night. Maybe he was more stressed and tired than she realized, but no, that couldn't be, she knew him too well. Letting out a sigh, Kitty rose for the day knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep.

As she dressed, Kitty thought about Adriana, the newest attraction in the Lady Gay. The Long Branch might lose some business at first, but she wasn't worried. As with every new attraction, the novelty would wear off. Kitty thought about the successful fortunetellers and card readers she had known in New Orleans. They were woman who noticed every detail of dress and speech, and picked up on every subtle expression and reaction that crossed a person's face. Those acute powers of observation enabled them to amaze people by telling them things about themselves. It had nothing to do with magic or mystical powers. From what she had heard about Adriana, Kitty figured she was good, very good.

Matt

It took about three hours to ride to Fort Dodge, but after a half hour Matt felt his horse's gait change and got down to examine his hoof. To his surprise he saw nothing, but knew there was a lake nearby and decided to walk the horse over for a drink. Standing at the shore Matt suddenly felt something lightly touch his shoulder. In a split second he turned with his gun drawn only to find himself looking into the pale blue eyes of a white mule. Matt holstered his gun and patted the side of the mule's neck, "Muma, how did you sneak up on me like that?" The mule leaned into Matt's touch as he heard a voice coming towards him, "She can be a sly one marshal. Our camp is near by. I thought she left to get a drink. Now I see she came to find you."

Matt laughed, "Adriana you give her a lot of credit. She couldn't have known I was here. Say, I'm surprised you are camping out. I thought you'd be staying in town."

Adriana shook her head, 'No, in town I'd have to put Muma in a stable. She wouldn't like that."

Matt gave Muma another pat and mounted his horse, "Nice to see you again Adriana. If you're in town, I'll see you tonight."

Adriana nodded but said under her breath, "I'll be there but you most likely won't." She watched the marshal ride off thinking that he didn't look as tired as he might.

Matt continued to Fort Dodge thinking about Adriana and her mule. He had seen people treat animals almost as if they were people, but this was beyond anything he had ever encountered.

As he rode, fatigue started crashing in on him. He knew he had had a hard night, but it was just one night and he was used to getting by with little sleep for days. An hour after his encounter with Adriana, he felt so sluggish that he had an almost overwhelming desire to dismount and find a place to take a nap. He pulled his horse to a stop, took out his canteen and took a long, deep drink as he tried to shake off the heavy, sleepiness that was enveloping him. He trotted along for a time, rocking with the rhythm of the horse. Suddenly he sat up with a start. He had dozed off and his horse had veered off in the wrong direction. Taking his canteen out again he took another long drink, and after removing his hat, poured the rest over his head. Determined to stay awake, he increased his speed and rode towards the fort.

Adriana 

Adriana sat on the ground brushing her hair, "Muma, I already told you that I'll try avoid having harm come to him, I just want him to travel slowly. It's best that he be out of Dodge while I'm working. We don't know when we'll find who we are seeking, but the marshal monitoring things could slow us down.

Dodge

Kitty and Doc were in Delmonico's having lunch. They both ordered catfish stew and Doc was poking at his with a fork, "Kitty, I don't see the catfish in my stew. You see any in yours?"

Kitty took a bite, "Doc, I don't see why it matters. It tastes pretty good."

Doc continued to poke at his stew, "Kitty, I'm paying for catfish, I want catfish. On the other hand maybe you're right. If it tastes good, it's probably best not to question." Doc took a bite, "Kitty, is Matt around? I was going to ask him to lunch, but couldn't find him."

Kitty shook her head, "He had to go to Fort Dodge but should be back tonight." She paused, "Doc, have you heard about Adriana, the tarot card reader working out of the Lady Gay?"

Doc nodded, "Of course, folks are talking about her. Some men say they won a lot of money because of her. Of course you know how I feel about that sort of thing. She probably gave some men confidence and that can go a long way. Also, Oscar Ryan might have his dealers playing along to drum up business. I just know magical powers aren't involved. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know Doc, I just have a feeling about her."

Doc smiled, "Are you saying you have some kind of magical powers?

Kitty smiled, "Let's just say I have a woman's intuition."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Matt

Matt continued riding to Ford Dodge fighting fatigue all the way, and wondering why such intense weariness was pulling at him. He finally arrived at the entrance to the fort and dismounted. A soldier immediately approached, "Hello Marshal. The colonel is expecting you. Let me take your horse."

Matt nodded his thanks as another soldier led him into Colonel Jeb Wilson's office. The colonel stood up and extended his hand, "Hello Matt, please sit down. Can I get you anything?"

Matt shook the offered hand and nodded, "Coffee if you've got it handy."

The colonel poured Matt a cup of coffee, and got one for himself. When he saw how quickly Matt finished his, Wilson quickly refilled the marshal's cup, "Seems like you can use a little more of that."

Matt started on his second cup feeling a little more awake, "Thanks Jeb, now tell me about Bates. I've been wanting to get my hands on him for a while. He's wanted for at least 4 bank robberies and he murdered a teller at one of them. Where'd you find him?"

Colonel Wilson took a sip of coffee, "Some of my men were out on a routine patrol. They came upon a lone rider and the patrol leader, Sergeant McCoy, recognized Bates from a wanted poster. McCoy knew he had no basis for military action, but told Bates he was riding in a restricted area and brought him in."

Matt looked up, "Pretty creative of that Sergeant, and it couldn't have been easy. I'm sure Bates put up quite a fight."

Wilson shook his head, "As a matter of fact he didn't do much by way of resisting except for insisting over and over that he wasn't Bates."

Matt put down his empty cup, "I'm surprised to hear that. Bates is very tough and extremely violent. He must have been caught unawares. Anyway, I'll take him off your hands right away."

The colonel led Matt to the cell and the guard opened the door. A despondent man stood up, "What's happening?"

The colonel took the man by the arm and roughly yanked him out of the cell, "Bates, this is Marshal Dillon. He is going to take you to Dodge City to stand trial for robbery and murder."

Matt stared at the man and blinked, not quite able to believe his eyes. He turned to the colonel, "Jeb, his man isn't Sam Bates. In fact he doesn't look much like him at all."

Colonel Wilson started to protest, "Matt, I've see the wanted poster and…" The colonel's voice drifted off as he took another look at the man whose arm he held, "Well, now that you mention it, and I'm looking carefully, I think you're right. We must have been fooled by the similarity in mustaches."

The prisoner pulled his arm out of the colonel's grasp, "I've been saying I'm not that Bates person. My name is Dobrin – Anton Dobrin, just like I've been telling you and your men all along."

The colonel shook his head in amazement, "Mr. Dobrin, I am sorry. I don't know what to say other than this was an accidental case of mistaken identity. I'll return your horse and possessions, and give you additional supplies to help you on your way. You are free to go."

The man walked away as the colonel looked at Matt, "I can't figure how that happened."

Matt was mystified, "It sure is a strange one. Well, there is nothing more for me to do here. I'd better be headed back to Dodge."

Colonel Wilson still look confounded as he turned to Matt, "Matt you seem kind of tired, why not stay for dinner and spend the night. You can head back first thing in the morning,"

Matt nodded as a heavy sluggishness washed over him, "Thanks Jeb, I'll do just that." The men started to walk away when Matt stopped. Something in him remembered that he wanted to get back to Dodge. He took a deep breath trying to clear his head, "Jeb, thanks for the offer, but on second thought I think I'll head back now. Friday nights in Dodge can be pretty wild."

Dodge

When Adriana entered the Lady Gay for her second night of card reading, men were already milling around the small table in the back waiting for her arrival. She nodded at them with a small smile as she sat down and took out her cards. Man after man sat down and plunked down two dollars. After a reading each man felt fear and amazement, but then made a decision with confidence. After walking away from the table, some men gambled, some hurried home to avoid an angry wife, others left to look over maps at the land office. Each and every man believed that Adriana had given him a key to a better future.

Hours passed, and a man staggered drunkenly over. He sat and put his payment on the table. Adriana hesitated. She typically didn't do readings for anyone so inebriated, but decided to proceed. This could be the man she wanted. She laid the cards out and the man slowly turned over three.

His first two cards were interpreted positively, and he was pleased. Adriana turned over the third, it was a half moon over a wheel of fortune. She looked at it, "You've had luck tonight, but it won't last, perhaps …"

Before she could continue, he got shakily to his feet thinking he had to gamble more before his luck ran out. He staggered over to a poker table. There were no empty seats so he shoved a man off a chair. The man scrambled angrily to his feet and threw a punch that left the drunk flying. Before long friends of each man joined in, along with men who just liked a good fight. Chairs were tossed, glasses were thrown, and fists flew. A man was stabbed and left lying on the floor as the melee continued.

At that moment Matt rode into town. He stopped in front of his office as Doc happened by, "Hey Matt, how are you?"

Matt hesitated to say what was bothering him, he didn't like to complain but decided to ask, "Doc, let me ask you something – what would make a person feel oddly tired, sleepy even?"

Doc rubbed his mustache, "No secret to that Matt, lack of sleep. Now I assume you are talking about yourself – and we both know there are lots of times when you get by on very little sleep. It has to catch up with you now and then."

Matt shook his head, "Not this kind of tired Doc – this feels almost like I've been drugged."

Doc looked Matt up and down, "Come up to my office. I'd like to take a look at you."

Matt was about to protest when he heard someone yelling, "Marshal, Marshal." It was Burke, "Marshal, there's a big commotion at the Lady Gay."

Matt took off after Burke and rushed into the saloon. Everyone was fighting and the stabbed man still lying on the floor. Matt yelled, "Hold it." Just a few men stopped, so he fired into the air and repeated, "Hold it right now." Everyone froze. Matt pointed at the man with the stab wound, "Two of you men help him up to Doc's, the rest of you get out, this place is closed for the night."

Oscar stepped forward to protest, "Marshal, we have almost an hour to the legally mandated closing time."

Matt watched the men file out as he spoke to Oscar, "Did you say something?"

Oscar saw the look on Matt's face and shook his head.

Matt nodded, "That's what I thought."

Adriana remained at her table. She calmly packed up her cards, divided the money into two piles, and put one pile in her bag. Matt walked over, "Adriana, I'd like to talk to you. Please come to my office."

Adriana stood with an amused look, "You're not arresting me, are you marshal?"

Matt shook his head, "No, but I'd like to have a conversation."

Adriana followed Matt out of the saloon. The two walked side by side, with Muma following close behind.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

After stopping the free-for-all at the Lady Gay, and shutting the place down, Matt walked Adriana to his office with Muma walking close behind. Matt ushered Adriana in, and pointed to a chair, "Please sit down." He leaned against his desk, and crossed his arms in front of him, "Adriana, what are you doing in Dodge?"

"Marshal, I think that's obvious. Reading cards for money."

"Adriana, I think you are after something other than just money."

The woman was surprised. Men were usually not so perceptive. She paused to think about what to say, and decided to tell the truth, or at least part of the truth.

"Marshal you are correct. Money is not my main objective. I think that is something you can understand."

Matt nodded, "Continue please."

"Marshal, I am here to settle a score and undo an injustice. You see my family has been suffering under a curse, and it is a terrible burden. The curse was put on my great, great grandfather, to last for all generations to follow. I am here to end it. I came here to find the great, great grandson of the man who placed that curse. When I find him I will kill him, and the curse will end."

Matt tried to hide his astonishment. As crazy as her explanation sounded, he knew she was serious, "What makes you think you'll find that man in Dodge?"

"He is either here, or will be soon. I am sure of that, and I will identify him by reading his cards."

Matt looked directly into Adriana's eyes, "Well I don't know anything about fortune telling or curses and such, but I do know that I won't allow murder in my town."

"Marshal you can't be everywhere at once. There are things you can't prevent."

"You're right about that Adriana, but I'll tell you one thing. If someone commits a crime, I make it my business to bring them to justice."

Adriana smiled, "Ah you see marshal. We want the same thing – justice." She stood, and picked up her bag, "If there is nothing else, I'll be going back to my campground now."

Matt opened the door, "There is nothing else, at least for the moment."

Muma was waiting patiently when Adriana came out. The woman mounted, but didn't bother to take the reins as Muma took them briskly towards their camp. Adriana spoke softly as they went, "Muma, I feel that we will find the man we are seeking very soon. I have to get Dillon out of town so he won't interfere, the question is how." Adriana was silent before finally nodding to herself as she said, "Kitty Russell."

Muma stopped so abruptly that Adriana jerked backwards. After righting herself she spoke with a touch of irritation in her voice, "Muma, you are too much of a romantic. I'll try not to go too far or do permanent damage. Let's get going."

The mule starting walking, but at an annoyingly slow pace. Adriana didn't comment.

Matt

After finishing his rounds, Matt made his way up the back stairs of the Long Branch and knocked on the door. Kitty had recognized his footsteps and opened it immediately, wearing a revealing negligee.

Matt smiled as he stepped inside, "Maam, do you open your door to any just stranger that knocks?"

Kitty closed the door behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Not at all – As a matter of fact, I'm quite picky about my strangers."

Matt pulled her into a passionate kiss which she eagerly returned, and the couple quickly found themselves naked and in bed. After making love they rested in each other's arms talking, "Matt I hear there was a ruckus over at the Lady Gay."

Matt groaned, "Yep, I'll get us some brandy, and tell you about it."

He got up and filled two glasses. After handing one to Kitty he slid back under the covers, "Every one in the place was fighting, and it all started because of the way some cowboy interpreted Adriana's card reading. I broke it up, shut the saloon for the night, and had a talk with the lady. Wait until you hear this, she said she is here to murder some man whose great, great grandfather, she thinks, put a curse on her family."

Kitty lifted an eyebrow, "Well that's a new one."

Matt finished his brandy, "It sure is, and she's serious so I'm going to have to keep an eye on her." Matt kissed Kitty's neck, "Fortunately, there's nothing I can do about it now. How about round two before we go to sleep, and I don't mean more brandy."

Kitty smiled as she started kissing his chest.

The Next Morning

It was dawn and Matt had finished dressing when he heard Kitty moan. He sat on the side of the bed was surprised to see how flushed her face was. She moaned again. He touched her forehead and was alarmed. It didn't take a doctor to know that she was running a fever. "Kitty, Kitty are you awake?"

Getting no response, Matt immediately left to get Doc. As he hurried down the street, he saw the doctor standing in front of the post office, "Doc what are you doing here?"

"Morning Matt, I'm waiting for the mail stage, it should be here any minute. I'm almost out of medical supplies and expecting a big shipment."

"Doc you can get it later, you have to come with me. It's Kitty. She's has a fever, and it seems high."

Not hesitating, Doc's grabbed his bag and walked quickly alongside Matt, taking fast steps to keep up with Matt's long strides, "When did the fever start – and don't be coy, I know where you spend your nights."

Matt answered without acknowledging Doc's statement, "I'm not sure. She seemed fine late last night."

The men hurried up the stairs to Kitty's and Doc examined her. "Matt, her temperature is high, real high."

Matt's eyes were filled with concern, "Doc, can't you do something. You always say a sustained high fever is dangerous."

Doc went to his bag, "Quinine is the best thing. This is my last bottle, but I'm expecting more in that order I told you about."

Doc walked over to a table and poured water into a glass. He opened up the quinine and was about to add some when the bottle fell to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces.

Matt and Doc froze in silence for a few seconds, neither understanding what had happened. It was as if the bottle had thrown itself out of Doc's hand – but that was impossible.

Finally Doc spoke, "Matt, get over to the post office and see if my medical supplies have arrived. I'll start trying to cool her down."

Matt took off. When he got to the post office he found Adriana standing outside leaning against the wall, "Good morning marshal. It might interest you to know, that a shipment of medical supplies that was supposed to arrive on the early mail stage has been lost. The stage arrived, but that shipment is missing."

Matt eyed Adriana with suspicion, "You're up awfully early, and how did you know about the medical supplies?"

A smile flickered across Adriana's face, "Marshal I'm up when I need to be, and I happened to overhear the driver and the postman when they were unloading the stage."

Matt looked at the woman's unreadable face for a few seconds before hurrying into the post office. He saw the postman muttering to himself looking frantic. Matt approached, "Larry, do you know what happened to Doc's supplies?"

The postman shook his head, "Marshal that's what's driving me crazy. The driver said it was loaded on, and that nothing happened on route, but it didn't arrive, it just didn't arrive."

Matt was about to respond in anger, but seeing how agitated and upset Larry was, he took a breath and answered evenly, "Just keep looking for it. Let Doc know if you find it."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Matt hurried back to Kitty's after discovering that Doc's much needed medical supplies were missing. Just one look at her flushed face told him that Kitty's condition was worsening. Doc was gently rubbing a cool, damp cloth across her neck, and down her arms. He heard Matt come in and spoke without looking up, "Did you get the quinine and the other supplies?"

Matt grimly shook his head, "No Doc. The shipment was lost somehow. No one knows where it is, when it will get here, or even if it will get here."

Doc looked up with a frown, "Matt, Kitty's fever is dangerously high, and she needs to be given quinine. Not only that, I'm just about out of everything else - carbolic acid, laudanum, soap, bandages - everything. Matt I need those supplies. You can track them down, can you?"

Matt ran his fingers threw his hair in frustration, "Doc, I've got nothing to go on."

Doc didn't comment. He knew that Matt would do anything in the world for Kitty and understood how helpless he felt. Doc dipped the cloth in the cool water as he tried to think of a solution. After a minute he looked up, "All right Matt, how about this? Send a telegram to Dr. Grant in Hays asking if he has supplies to spare. If he does, you have to take off and ride like the Dickens to get them and bring them back."

Matt nodded and raced out of the room without a word. He was hurrying to the telegraph office when he saw Anton Dobrin riding into town. Seeing Matt, Anton waved, "Marshal, thanks again for clearing things up with those military men who thought I was that Sam Bates fellow. I don't bear a grudge though, especially since the colonel gave me more supplies than I had when they found me.

Matt answered distractedly as he entered the telegraph office, "Good, see you around."

Barney was on duty in the telegraph office, and it took just seconds for him to send the message. Once it was sent, Matt started pacing back and forth, impatiently waiting for a reply. Watching Dillon was driving Barney crazy, and he was about to dare to suggest that the marshal sit down when an answer came - _Have plenty of supplies. Come with list. Will oblige. _

Matt grabbed the message and was hurrying back to the Long Branch when he almost plowed into Festus, "Whoa thar Matthew."

"Festus, I didn't know you were back from your cousin's, but I'm glad to see you. I need you to get my horse ready. I have to get to Hays fast, Doc needs medical supplies."

"I jus got back in town this very second Matthew. What's goin on? Doc usually has what all he needs."

Matt continued walking as he spoke, "His new shipment of supplies is lost and Kitty is sick, real sick."

Festus gave a determined nod and started towards the stable, "I'm on it Matthew. I'll get ole Buck ready, an have him waitin outside the Long Branch lickity split."

Matt rushed into Kitty's room, and handed the telegram to Doc. Doc stood as he read it. "Matt, you sit here and take over trying to cool Kitty down, while I write that list."

Matt sat on the side of the bed, and gently ran the cool, wet cloth down Kitty's arms, "Kitty, you're going to be all right. I'll be back before you know it."

Doc completed the list and handed it to Matt. The marshal leaned forward and lovingly kissed Kitty on the forehead, not caring that Doc was watching, and raced out the door.

Festus was already waiting with Matt's horse, "Thanks Festus, I'll be back soon."

Festus watched Matt trot away, knowing the man wouldn't rest until he got back to Dodge.

That Night

It was after dark and after riding all day, Matt continued to push his horse as hard as he dared. He would ride all night, knowing he could leave his tired horse in Hays and borrow a fresh one for the return trip.

Meanwhile it had been a dismal day in Dodge. The skies had been dark all day and rain had pounded down relentlessly. As day became night, the rain finally abated leaving an unpleasant dampness in the chilly air. Doc was at Kitty's side, as he had been throughout the day. Despite his best efforts to cool her down, her fever had worsened and she was starting to become delirious. Doc knew that Matt was traveling as fast as humanly possible. He prayed that it would be fast enough.

Adriana left Muma in the stable for once, so the mule wouldn't have to stand and wait in the soggy streets. As she left the stable and walked to the Lady Gay, Adriana was careful to avoid the large, muddy puddles that had been left by the heavy rain. She walked through the dank night air, thinking it would be a perfect night for the man she was looking for to be revealed by her cards. The marshal was away, so nothing could prevent her from killing the man she sought.

She was seated at her usual table, shuffling her cards when she saw a potential customer approach. He walked over and took off his hat, "Maam, my name's Festus Haggen. I been gone for some days, an now that I'm back I been hearin talk about you and them cards. I'm here to find out for my own self what all the hoopla is about, and my understandin is it costs $2. Here's my money." Festus plunked two coins on the table, and sat down with an expectant look on his face.

Adriana moved the coins to her side of the table, "All right, turn over any three cards."

Festus slowly turned the cards over as he continued talking, "My uncle Horace did some card readin in his day, that is until his wife, Hortensia, made him quit doin it."

Interested, Adriana asked, "Why did she do that?"

Festus had just turned over his 3rd card as he answered, "Well, Uncle Horace kept predictin that their house would be struck by lightenin, and it kept a happenin jus like he said, every dang time. Aunt Hortensia make him quit predictin stuff, and that thar house was never struck by lightenin agin."

Adriana couldn't help but smile. She looked at Festus' cards, "The first card – a pretty girl surrounded by a wall." Adriana looked up, "In your youth you loved a girl, but her family sent her away." Festus looked up and nodded. Adriana looked at the second card, "An arrow lying in the road, pointing the way." Adriana spoke thoughtfully, "Someone came along and gave you a purpose." Festus nodded again as Adriana looked at the third card, "The arrow again. I'm sorry Festus, usually the third card reveals choices. It seems you've already made the choice."

Festus looked at Adriana as he got to his feet, "I think I should get one a them dollars back, cause them cards a yours didn't work for me like they did for the others. Like ya said – ya didn't point out no choice."

Adriana smiled a genuine smile as she pushed two coins towards Festus, "That reading was on the house."

Festus picked up one coin, "That ain't quite fair. I'll pay you somethin. It ain't your fault I ain't a lost soul." He picked up one coin and left.

Adriana was intrigued by Festus and her eyes lingered on him as he walked away. She remained deep in thought until she heard a voice, "Maam, the men over there say you brought them luck. Mind if I have a try? My name's Anton Dobrin."

Adriana looked up, "I don't need to know your name, all I need to know is that you have two dollars to spend."

Anton sat and put his money on the table. Adriana looked into his dark eyes, and something about them gave her a flash of hope. Her heart starting beating faster in her chest as she spoke, "Turn over three cards. Once will reveal something from your past, the second your present and the third possible paths for your future.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Anton Dobrin sat across from Adriana in the Lady Gay hoping to find good luck. As instructed, he turned over three cards. Adriana looked at the first card. She lifted her violet eyes and stared into his dark ones, "The card shows ghosts hovering over weakened people." She lowered her voice, "Your, great, great grandfather was a strong one." Something in Adriana's tone gave Anton the creeps and he started to stand, but she put her hand on his, "The second card - a man with two faces. Mr. Dobrin you are not always who you seem to be." She looked at the third card. It was black with a tiny white dot in the center. Anton swallowed hard – the dot seemed to pulse as Adriana spoke, "You must die to free those who've been wronged." Her voice was a whisper, "Stand and walk outside."

Anton started to protest, but felt a gun under the table pressed against his thigh and fell silent as Adriana spoke. "Walk. I will be right behind."

Anton decided to do as she said and make a run for it when he got the chance. Once outside, she nodded towards an alleyway and he walked in that direction. When they were off of Front Street, Adriana whispered, "Turn and face me." He turned. She pointed her gun at him and spoke calmly, "Your family placed a curse on mine. Your death will end it."

Anton was terrified. He thought the woman was crazy but tried to reason with her, "Please don't shoot, I don't know what you're talking about." Without a word Adriana pointed the gun at Anton's heart. Feeling hopeless, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited. Suddenly, there was a loud thud. Anton's eyes sprang open. He couldn't believe his luck; somehow Adriana had been knocked over and was lying face down in a deep, muddy puddle. With a sigh of relief, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Adriana was stunned as she raised her head and spat mud out of her mouth. She rolled over and sat up. Muma was standing there looking at her. Adriana's eyes widened as she quickly realized that the mule knocked her down. Sputtering in anger and disbelief she shouted, "Muma, what were you thinking? That's the man." Adriana shook her head as she slowly got to her feet. She started brushing the mud off her skirt, but knew it was useless. It would take a good soak in the lake to clean her skin and clothing. Her hair would be a job in itself. She looked around for the pistol that had flown out of her hand, and saw it lying a few feet away. She picked up the wet, mud covered gun, thinking it would need a good cleaning too. With saying a word, she climbed onto Muma's back and they plodded back to camp.

Anton raced through the back alleys of Dodge, thankful that he was able to get away from the crazy woman who wanted to kill him because of – what was it she said – a curse. He made his way back to his room in the Dodge House. He needed to calm himself and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow he'd file a complaint against that lunatic woman who had tried to kill him.

Matt

It was after midnight, and Matt slowed down a little for the sake of his horse. He was confident that he'd be in Hays by noon, which was earlier than he had originally hoped. As he rode he drank some water from his canteen, and reached into his saddlebags for some jerky. A real meal would have to wait until he got back to Dodge.

Doc and Kitty

Doc continued to sit next to Kitty's bed trying to cool her down. The only hopeful sign he had was that her temperature seemed to have leveled out. It was still high, way too high, but at least it didn't seem to be climbing any higher. Still a sustained high fever could be damaging, very damaging even when it wasn't lethal.

Adriana

Adriana was bathing in the lake. She had taken off her muddy clothes and left them at the shore, deciding that she would wash them later. At the moment she was submerged in the cool lake, washing her skin and hair. After a while she leaned back and allowed her body to float under the full moon as she thought about what happened. Muma had prevented her from killing that man, but why? Realizing she's find no answers tonight, Adriana swam to the shore and prepared for bed. As she got under her blanket she looked around for Muma. Not seeing her she called out, "Goodnight Muma, I love you," and then fell asleep.

The Next Day

The sun had just risen when Adriana awoke. She looked around for Muma, but saw no sign of her, and decided to go to the lake to wash the muddy clothes she had left there. As she walked, Adriana called out to the mule again and again. When she reached the shore, Muma had still not shown herself and Adriana felt her heart sink. She called out again, this time more frantically as she looked for the mule. The air was still, and the morning eerily quiet, as Adriana sat down by the lake and wept, knowing Muma had left her. Finally emptied of emotion Adriana thought about Muma. The mule had made it clear that Kitty being ill displeased her. Then Muma had prevented the killing of that man. Did Muma think it was the wrong man? He couldn't be, the card pulsed. Adriana came up with a plan. Perhaps if she helped Kitty, Muma would return. Then she'd have a chance to convince the mule that Anton must die. Adriana left her muddy clothes where they were and walked into the woods.

Anton

Anton was asleep in his hotel room when he heard a knock at the door. Fearing it was the crazy lady he opened the window. He was only on the second floor, so he'd jump out if she forced her way in, "Who is it?"

"Little brother, it is your big brother Drake."

Anton was stunned. He hadn't seen his brother in years, but of course his life seemed full of surprises lately, none of them good. He opened the door, "Hello Drake, what are you doing in America?"

Drake entered the room carrying two bags, "Little brother, after all these years I expected a warmer greeting."

Anton scowled, "You must want something. What is it?"

Drake smiled, "Little brother, I just want to help you. For the many years after you left, I stayed in Romania working as a locksmith. Often I thought about you being in America with no big brother to guide you. I came here with big plans, little brother, big plans for us.

Matt 

It was noon when Matt rode into Hays City, having pushed his horse harder than he liked to push any animal. Sheriff Bob Craig was waiting expectantly outside his office, "Hello Matt, you got here in record time."

Matt dismounted, his fatigue evident, "Hello Bob. I'm sure you know why I'm here."

The sheriff nodded, "The doctor is waiting in his office for your list."

"Good. Do me a favor Bob, have someone take my horse over to the stable for some good grain and a lot of rest. Then I'd appreciate it if I could borrow a horse for the ride back."

Sheriff Craig paused for a second noting the marshal's haggard face, "Matt, I know you rode all night, why don't you take a quick snooze in a cell. I'll take the list and get the medical supplies, and my deputy will get a horse ready. It won't even take an hour."

Matt hesitated, but after a few seconds nodded his thanks and went inside to collapse to sleep for a short time.

A little over an hour later he was sitting on a big, strong bay that was eager to run. He had medical supplies, and a couple of sandwiches that the sheriff's wife insisted he take to eat as he rode. Waving his thanks he started back to Dodge.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

There was an uncanny alertness about Adriana, as she walked slowly through the woods. Periodically she paused to stoop down to study a mushroom or flower, or reach up to examine a tree leaf or piece of bark. After looking, smelling and sometimes tasting the subject of her interest, she either left it where it was or put it in her bag. After 2 hours she had what she needed and walked back to camp. She built a campfire, filled a pot with water and set it on the fire. She stared down into the water until it was boiling rapidly. Then she methodically dropped the flowers, mushrooms, leaves and bark into the bubbling water. After several minutes she carefully pored the hot liquid from the pot into a jar, until the jar was filled to the brim. She held it up to the sunlight, and was pleased with its golden brown color. After covering the jar with a lid and putting it in her bag, she was ready to head to Dodge. She called out once more to Muma, knowing there would be no answer, and after standing in the silence a moment longer, Adriana started walking.

When she reached Dodge, Adriana immediately went to the Long Branch. It was still early and there were not many customers. As soon as she entered, she immediately sensed that Kitty was upstairs. Without a word she went directly there, and no one tried to stop her or even seemed to notice her. She entered the room quietly, and as she expected, the doctor was asleep in a chair. Adriana sat on the side of Kitty's bed, pulled the jar out of her bag and opened it. She spoke softly but firmly, "Kitty look at me." Kitty turned her head towards the sound and slowly opened her bleary eyes. Adriana held up the opened jar, "Kitty, some things are easier to start than to stop. Your fever is an example."

In her feverish haze, Kitty thought she was dreaming as she whispered, "You didn't start my fever."

Adriana shrugged and moved the jar towards Kitty's mouth, "You must drink this."

Kitty shook her head, but Adriana grabbed the back of her head forcefully and held it firmly. Kitty struggled with the little strength she had, as Adriana poured the liquid down her throat. To Kitty's surprise she soon found herself welcoming the warm fluid into her body. Once the jar was empty, Kitty laid back and felt the heat and heaviness that had possessed her start to flow out of her body.

Kitty looked at Adriana weakly, "You say you started my fever. If you believe that, why did you come to end it?"

Adriana looked into Kitty's tired eyes. "Because I believe that is what Muma wants."

Kitty looked confused, "Your mule?"

Adriana nodded, "She left our camp, and I know she won't return until she has her way. One of the things I know she wants is for you to be well. She has taken a liking to the marshal and knows how you and he feel about each other. She is an incurable romantic. I realized that if I undid your illness, it would please her and she may return. If she does I will have a chance to remind her of some things. Some important things about."

Kitty slowly pulled herself to a sitting position, amazed at how much better she was starting to feel, "I'm confused. We are talking about a mule, aren't we?"

Adriana's eyes locked onto Kitty's, "To make you understand, I will tell you my story. I grew up in a very, very poor family in Romania. We never had enough to eat. There were times when we lived on boiled roots, and a rotten potato or tiny carrot was a treat. My parents slaved on the small patch of land we had, but everything they planted failed. Our neighbors, the couple who owned the land next to ours, flourished. Everything they planted grew in abundance. They looked down on us, and ridiculed us. We were like insects to them. From the time I was a tiny child, I remember my father saying under his breath that we were cursed like his father and his grandfather before. My poor mother was always undernourished, but she did everything she could to make sure I had something to eat." Adriana paused and sighed, "Food was not the only thing I lacked. I was a lonely child, and longed for a companion. When I was 7 years old my mother became pregnant and I was filled with hope, but then was devastated when my mother gave birth to a stillborn baby boy. It happened again when I was 9, another stillborn baby. Then when I was 13, my mother gave birth to a little girl. She was a scrawny thing, but a fighter and so beautiful. She was born with silky, silver/white hair and pale blue eyes. My mother was in poor health, and could barely nurse the baby. My father was not happy that there was another mouth to feed, but I promised myself that I would take care of her. I would give her my food if need be, I would make sure she was all right. She would be my companion."

Adriana paused and took a breath before continuing, "A week after my sister's birth, I got up one morning and ran to her cradle, as I did every morning. She was gone. My parents told me that they had allowed our neighbors to take her. The neighbors had left that morning to move to a bigger farm in a faraway place. My parents told me that the couple had always wanted a child, and would be able to give my sister a happy life. I ran from the house in tears and went to the barn to be alone. How could they give my sister away, and to such horrible people, the very people who had treated us with such derision and scorn. Inside the barn I was crying when I suddenly noticed a newborn mule – silver/white in color, with pale blue eyes. My parents found me there looking at the mule. They told me that our neighbors had left the animal behind because she was too young to walk a long distance. I knew better. I knew that because of the curse on my family my beloved baby sister had been turned into a mule.

Kitty's eyes widened in astonishment, "Let me get this straight. You think Muma is your sister?"

Adriana answered firmly, "She is my sister."

Kitty looked at Adriana. The woman she had thought of as strong and artful, now seemed merely sad and delusional. Kitty was filled with pity and spoke with kindness, "Adriana, did you ever stop and think that your baby sister died, and your parents didn't want to tell you the truth because they knew you loved her. You said she was scrawny and that your mother couldn't nurse. It seems likely that she died and your parents told you that they gave her to those neighbors to protect you."

Adriana stood and looked at Kitty. Uncertainty flashed across her face before she responded, "I came here to cure you because I believe it is what Muma wants. I'll go now."

As she watched Adriana leave, Kitty thought about her own life. She had had tough times, some very tough times. She knew so well what it was like to be hungry and scared. At the same time she had had help along the way. Sometimes just enough help to keep her going for another day but help nonetheless. Then a man named Matt Dillon came alone and gave her unconditional love and acceptance. She didn't have what most thought of as a traditional relationship, but she had the amazing security of knowing that she was loved by a man who would without question, try to move heaven and earth for her if need be. Then she thought about Doc, Festus, Sam and others – her family, her loving family. Her heart went out to Adriana, the woman had no one, all she had was a fantasy built around a mule and a curse.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Day after Kitty's Cure - Evening

Anton Dobrin was not a happy man. He had two problems, big ones. Adriana, the woman he had gone to for luck, turned out to be a lunatic. He had gone to the marshal's office to report that she had tried to kill him, but learned that Dillon was away. The deputy, Festus, said he'd question her, and the two of them had waited outside of the Lady Gay. She never showed up and now he had spent the entire day looking over his shoulder, fearing for his life.

His second problem was Drake, the brother he had never wanted to see again. Drake had big plans, plans that involved a bank robbery. Anton rubbed his temples to relieve his growing headache. He had been mistakenly picked up by the military for being a bank robber, and now his brother wanted him to become one. Anton was not happy.

Matt

Matt rode into town on the big, bay he had borrowed from the sheriff in Hays. Both rider and horse looked more than a little worse for the wear. Matt had pushed himself and the horse hard, very hard. He was dismounting in front of the Long Branch when he heard Doc's voice.

"Oh Matt. Hold on there."

Matt was immediately alarmed, "Doc, why aren't you with Kitty?"

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Matt, Kitty is fine – not only that, the medical supply shipment that was lost turned up. We sent a telegraph to you in Hays, but you had already left. Frankly I was amazed that you were on your way back so fast, it didn't seem possible."

Matt knew he was beyond tired, but now he felt like he was hearing things, "Did I just hear you say that Kitty is fine and you have your supplies?"

Doc nodded, "It's all real strange Matt. Kitty told me that she drank some tea that Adriana brought her and started feeling better. Now, it could just be that whatever Kitty was suffering from, ran its course. Some illnesses are like that. We'll never know. As far as the medical supplies go, well they were unloaded into the post office all right, and were sitting in a corner. Why no one noticed that a big box was sitting there until yesterday is anyone's guess. Matt, I'm sorry we couldn't get word to you, I can see what you put yourself through to get back here as soon as you did."

Matt was speechless. Finally, he let out a long breath, "Doc, I'm just glad it all worked out. I'm going up to see Kitty."

Within minutes he was in Kitty's room with his arms around her, "Kitty are you sure you're all right?"

Kitty looked up at Matt's unshaven face, sunken cheeks and red-rimmed eyes, "I'm fine, in fact I guarantee I look a damn sight better than you do right now."

Matt brushed her lips with his, "Well, that's nothing new."

Kitty laughed and took his hand, "You really do look exhausted Matt. Come on, climb into bed and get some sleep."

"You plan on climbing in with me?"

Kitty crossed her arms in front of her, "Sleep mister. I'll wake you in a few hours. Then we'll have dinner, I have a feeling you could use a good meal."

Matt sank down onto the side of the bed, his body heavy with fatigue. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I guess I could use a nap. Can you wake me in an hour? I have to check on things in the office."

Kitty bent over to help him pull his boots off, "Make that 3 hours."

Matt's settled into bed, his eyes already starting to close as he muttered, "How about 2?"

Kitty smiled as Matt drifted off to sleep, "Deal, I'll wake you in two hours. Pleasant dreams Cowboy."

Adriana

Adriana hadn't gone to Dodge the previous night to deal cards. Her heart wasn't in it, and she figured the owner of the saloon wouldn't complain. He had made a lot of money because of her already. She had continued to look for signs of Muma, hoping that Kitty's recovery would please the mule enough to return, and was sitting at the lakeshore staring into the water. Hours past before she stood and shouted into the air, "Muma, I have to do it. I have to do it for you." She picked up her bag and started walking towards Dodge. She had a man to kill. The man would be dead and the curse would be over.

Matt

After sleeping for 2 ½ hours Matt shaved, changed his clothes, and he and Kitty were eating the dinner she had cooked for them. He had teased her a little for waking him after 2 ½ hours instead of 2, but she insisted she had misread the clock.

As he hungrily dug into his first real meal in days Kitty told him about Adriana's tea, and the story she had told about her sister and the mule.

Matt looked up between bites, "Let me get this straight. Adriana thinks her sister was turned into a mule because of that curse she told me about, and that if she kills Anton, Muma will be a person again, and her family will have good luck.

Kitty nodded, "That's about the size of it. It's so sad."

Matt reached over and touched Kitty's hand, "I agree with what you said to Adriana, while it's possible her parents gave the baby away, it's more likely that the poor thing died, and Adriana's parents didn't want to tell her."

Kitty added with a sigh, "And Adriana's way of coping, was to make herself believe that her sister had been changed into a mule."

Matt took a sip of water and then stood, "Thanks for a great dinner Kitty. I'd better go talk to Festus. If Anton wants to press charges, I'll have to arrest Adriana. Either way, I have to keep an eye on her.

Kitty nodded sympathetically, "I know Matt. I just feel so sorry for her. On top of everything else, I think that mule is the only thing she has, and now even the mule is missing.

Matt put his hat on, "Kitty I don't know what to think about her, but I do know I can't let her commit murder."

Festus was outside the marshal's office when he saw Matt approach, "Matthew, sorry we didn't git word to ya quick enough about Miss Kitty and them supplies."

"It's all right Festus, I'm glad to be back. I heard about Anton and Adriana. Does he want to press charges."

Festus looked up sheepishly, "I didn't directly ask that, Matthew. I wanted to question her, but she didn't come to town last night so I couldn't ask her nothing. "

"That's all right, I'll just go have a word with Anton."

As Matt walked to the Dodge House to speak to Anton, Anton was sitting in his room in horrified silence. His brother, Drake, had just emptied the larger of the two bags he had brought with him. Upon seeing the contents Anton was rendered speechless.

On the floor of the hotel room now sat: 2 large containers filled with gun powder, an oversized hand drill, locksmith tools and over a dozen sticks of dynamite.

Drake smiled, "I told you I have big plans. I will break into the Dodge bank, and still have plenty for the next job.

Anton sputtered, "Job – job – this is no job, this is insane."

"Little brother listen, I have it all worked out. I will do it very early tomorrow before anyone is awake. Then we will move to another town."

Anton was about to answer when he heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Marshal Dillon, Anton I want to ask you about Adriana."

Anton froze and Drake's eyes opened wide as he whispered, "Little brother, there is a lawman outside your room and dynamite inside your room. Bad combination."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Anton stood in his room, paralyzed by the situation. There were jugs of gunpowder, sticks of dynamite, large drills and locksmith tools on his hotel room floor, and a US Marshal knocking insistently on the door.

Matt rapped on the door again, "Anton, I need to talk to you."

Drake whispered, "Little brother do something."

Anton nodded. He opened the door a sliver and slipped out into the hall. He quickly closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Matt looked into Anton's panicky eyes as he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Um, well marshal, it's just that – well it's just that my brother is here. That's right, my brother is here visiting and he – he is not feeling well so he is asleep."

Matt looked dubious, "Maybe I should go get Doc."

"No, no that won't be necessary. My brother just needs sleep. So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

After staring at the closed door for a second Matt answered, "You told my deputy that Adriana tried to shoot you. I just want to verify some information and make sure that you want to press charges."

Anton swallowed hard and decided that the best thing to do was cut the conversation short, and worry about pressing charges against that madwoman later, "Marshal, Adriana and I had a misunderstanding. There is no need for charges. If you'll excuse me I should check on my brother." Anton quickly slipped back into his room and closed the door.

Matt was confounded by Anton's avoidance, but also convinced that the reason Anton wanted to get rid of him had nothing to do with a sick brother. Deciding not to push Anton further, Matt left the hotel to make his nightly rounds. The Lady Gay would be his first stop. He pushed his way through bat wing doors and looked around noting that the bar was packed and the gambling tables in full swing. Things were rowdy and loud, but nothing was out of the ordinary, or threatening to spill over into violence. He made his way through the crowd to the back of the room. Adriana was at her table with a customer, an old cowhand. Matt stood off to the side and as he watched he detected a distinct tiredness and lack of enthusiasm in Adriana's manner. The old timer walked away with an expectant smile on his face, and Matt went over and stood by her table. She looked up with a slightly bored expression, but when she saw who it was, her violet eyes regained some of their luster, "Well hello marshal. Would you like me to read your cards?"

Matt shook his head as he sat down, "No thank you Adriana, but I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Come on marshal. Let me read your cards. What do you have to lose?"

"Two dollars."

Adriana smiled as she shuffled her cards and started to lay them out, "I'll do your reading for free, or is the real problem that you are afraid of what my cards will reveal. Three cards marshal, a secret from you past, a secret in the present and a choice for the future?"

Matt smiled wryly, "Adriana, I know my past – mistakes, things that weren't mistakes but I regret I had to do, and things I'm pleased about. My present – I'll keep trying to do what needs to be done. I've had some hard won lessons, so I hope to make fewer mistakes. My future will be born of that."

Adriana was taken aback by the seriousness of Matt's answer and didn't speak for a moment. Finally she looked into his eyes, "What about your lady? Don't you want a card reading about your future with her?"

Matt met Adriana's eyes, and said very quietly, but with a voice rich with emotion, "I will love her forever. No one else will ever hold my heart."

His words, his look, his tone of voice touched her very core. She thought to herself, _Muma was right to be displeased at Kitty's illness. If it had gone on too long she would have died and this man would have never recovered_. After a few seconds of silence Adriana brought herself back to the reality of the moment. She looked at Matt, "I assume Anton, Doc and Kitty have all told you what's been going on."

Matt nodded, "Doc's not convinced that your tea had anything to do with Kitty's fast recovery, but if it did I'm grateful. Anton, is not going to press charges, but I want your word that you won't try to kill him or anyone else."

Adriana looked down at the table as she busily gathered her cards and put them into her bag, "I think I'll call it a night marshal. It's a long way back to camp. I'm sure you've heard that Muma is gone, so I'll be walking."

Adriana rose from the table and looked it Matt for a few seconds before walking away. Matt watched her go. He knew he hadn't gotten her word that she wouldn't try to kill anyone, but he didn't go after her. He had considered it briefly, but didn't and wasn't sure why.

When Adriana was outside of the Lady Gay, standing in the cool night air, it occurred to her that there was no reason not to remain in town overnight She had been camping out because that was best for Muma. She hadn't wanted Muma to have to spend her nights in a stable. With an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, she walked to the Dodge House to get a room.

The night clerk greeted her and gave her a key to room #4. She didn't realize that down the hall in room #2 Anton Durbin was lying in bed trying unsuccessfully to go to sleep while his brother snored peacefully beside him.

Matt finished his rounds and ended the night in the Long Branch. He stood outside looking over the batwing doors until he saw Kitty, and then walked in. She turned and smiled, "How about a beer Cowboy?"

Matt nodded and Sam brought over 2 beers. The couple went to sit in a table in the back. It was almost closing time, and the saloon was nearly empty."

"Matt, did you talk to Anton and Adriana?"

Matt nodded and took a sip of beer as Kitty continued, "Is everything all right?"

Matt gave a short laugh, "Kitty everything is strange, real strange." He finished his beer. "How about I help you lock up and we go upstairs. I'll tell you all about it, and I'd kinda like to be holding you in my arms."

Kitty nodded, "I'd kinda like that too."

Early the Next Day

The sky was still dark when Adriana rose. She looked out the window and seeing a strange redness in the fading moonlight thought - _this is the day I will kill a man_. She dressed quickly, put her gun in her skirt pocket and quietly left her room. She walked passed the night clerk knowing he wouldn't notice her, and went outside. The air was still, as if waiting for something. She walked down the deserted streets and positioned herself in the doorway of a shop, somehow knowing it was the right place to wait for Anton.

Anton woke with a start and looked around his room. His brother was gone and so were the gunpowder, dynamite and tools. Rising quickly he looked out the window and saw no movement of any kind.

Matt's eyes popped open and he soon realized it wasn't even dawn. He turned towards Kitty and saw she that her eyes were already open, "Kitty, you're awake awfully early. It's still more than an hour until dawn."

Kitty moved closer, "You're awake early too. Even for you. Matt, something feels strange. I can't explain it. It's like we're in storm, but all is quiet."

Matt pulled her to him, and held her tight. They clung to each other and Matt kissed her long and deeply before rising to get dressed. He looked over and saw that Kitty was also out of bed and dressing. He should have been surprised but wasn't.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

In the wee hours of the morning Drake had risen from the bed in the hotel room, as his younger brother Anton slept fitfully beside him. He filled a small envelope with gunpowder and put it in his bag, along with his drill, locksmith tools, 10 sticks of dynamite and an extra long fuse line. He put the bag over his shoulder and set out. He had asked Anton several questions about the town and knew where to go. Of course he hadn't told Anton why he was asking questions or exactly what his plan was, but his stupid little brother answered the questions assuming that he was just curious. He walked passed the bank to the end of Front Street and saw the boarding house that everyone called Ma's. Next to it was the modest home of the minister, his wife and their four children. The buildings were just as Anton had described. Drake put the dynamite in the small space between the buildings, and made sure the fuse was secure. He took the end of the long fuse line and walked to the center of town, carefully extending it down the street. When he got to the bank he put the end of the fuse on the ground. He got the drill from his bag, and used it break into the front door of the bank and then into the room that held the safe. He was pleased to see that the safe looked standard, with outer and inner doors. He put a little gunpowder in the keyhole of the outer door, lit it and jumped back. The explosion was small, but enough to blast the outer door open. Then he quickly used his locksmith tools to open the inner door. Smiling to himself he stuffed his bag with money, and walked out of the bank knowing that the explosion might have woken some people, but if anyone tried to stop him or his if little brother didn't cooperate, the dynamite was his insurance.

While Drake was inside the bank implementing his plan, Matt was coming down the back stairs of the Long Branch. He walked down Front Street, not realizing that Kitty was watching nervously from her window.

Meanwhile Anton had left the hotel, and was hurrying towards the marshal's office hoping to find Dillon. He wanted to tell the marshal about his brother and press charges against Adriana. He had no idea that Adriana was already up and waiting patiently across the street. He was walking along quickly, worrying about what his brother was up to, when Adriana stepped out from a doorway with a gun pointed directly at him, "Stop there."

Anton was taken unawares. With fear in his eyes he pleaded, "Don't do it. Please, please don't kill me. I don't know anything about any curse."

Adriana's violet eyes focused on his, "It has to be done."

"Drop the gun Adriana." Adriana glanced towards the voice and saw Matt standing a few feet away with a gun pointed at her."

Adriana returned her focus to Anton, "Marshal, you won't shoot first. This must be done." She was about to pull the trigger when a small explosion was heard. Everyone was startled and looked towards the sound.

Matt's mind very quickly went in 2 directions at once. He noted that the sound had come from the bank, and at the same realized that Adriana was momentarily distracted. He moved fast and in two strides had reached Adriana and grabbed the gun from her hands

Tucking her gun in his belt, he holstered his own and ran towards the bank. Anton and Adriana followed behind.

Drake was outside of the bank when he heard footsteps running his way, and was prepared. He put down his bag of money and took the end of the fuse line in one hand and a matchstick in the other.

When Matt was a few feet away Drake yelled. "Stop there and throw your gun down." He shook the fuse and struck the match to light it. This fuse leads to a nice arrangement of dynamite in between the boarding house and the minister's home. I light the fuse and in a few seconds, kaboom. Those buildings are blown up and everyone inside dead. You don't want that marshal, so nice and easy throw your gun down. The one in your belt too."

Matt did as he was told. By this time Anton and Adriana were standing behind him.

Drake yelled to Anton, "Little brother go get two horses. Don't worry about your things, we have enough money to replace everything you had with the best that money can buy."

Anton folded his arms in front of him, "No"

Matt looked at Anton, "You two are brothers?"

Anton nodded, "Unfortunately yes."

Adriana looked at Drake and then at Anton and again at Drake. The family resemblance was clear. She remembered Anton's card reading and what she had said when interpreting his second card. She repeated it softly to herself, _"A man with two faces. Mr. Dobrin you are not always who you seem to be."_ She looked at Anton. "I was wrong. I should have been after your older brother not you. Muma must have somehow known that."

Drake was growing impatient, "Little brother go and get two horses. I will count to three and if you are not on your way I will light the fuse. One…

Just then Adriana looked up and saw Muma plodding down Front Street towards them.

Drake continued, "Two … three."

He was about to light the fuse when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked towards it. There was Muma a foot or so away, standing over the fuse line. Drakes jaw dropped – Muma started to pee. She peed long and hard, and with the accuracy of a gunfighter. Within seconds she had saturated a long section of fuse line with her urine. Fuse line that could no longer be lit.

Anton looked amazed, Matt smiled, and Adriana giggled but Drake was enraged - his insurance had been peed upon. He ran towards Muma waving his arms and yelling. Matt retrieved his gun from the ground as Drake came somewhat to his senses. He turned, pulled out his gun and started firing scattershot in the direction of Matt, Anton and Adriana. Anton and Adriana threw their bodies to the ground as Matt fired at Drake. His bullet hit its mark and Drake crumbled to the ground.

The three of them ran to the body. Matt felt for a pulse and turned to Anton, "I'm sorry, your brother is dead."

Anton shrugged, "We had the same parents, that's all. We never liked each other, never shared the same sense of values, and I hadn't seen him in many years."

Adriana bent down over Drake and then looked at Matt, "He is the one I should have been after. I guess it doesn't matter now. He is dead, that's what's important."

Matt stood up. He never liked killing, and always preferred see a man stand trial. He was not an executioner, and that is what Adriana had wanted to be. He knew it wasn't a conversation worth having right now, and looked around, "I don't see Muma."

Adriana had the slightest of smiles on her face as she looked at Matt, "I don't know where she went, but she will find me when she is ready. Big changes are difficult."

She walked away just as Kitty was running towards him, "Matt, you're bleeding."

Matt touched his side and felt blood, "I didn't even know I had been hit. It's just a graze Kitty."

Kitty took his arms, "Graze or not, you're going up to Doc's now."

Matt looked at Anton. The man was still standing by his brother's body, "Anton, go over to my office and see Festus. He'll help you make funeral arrangements."

Anton nodded, "Thank you, I'll do that."

Anton walked away as Matt went with Kitty to see Doc.

TBC

\


	13. Chapter 13

The Following Day

The previous day, Festus had taken Anton to meet the town undertaker, Percy Crump, so he could arrange for his brother's burial. Anton had told Mr. Crump that he wanted the fastest and cheapest burial possible. Crump passed no judgment on the man for his attitude towards his brother's demise, he been around for a while and knew folks usually had good reasons for their actions when it came time to bury someone.

Hired men carried the flimsy casket to the graveyard and left. Anton and Adriana were the only ones there to witness the burial. Anton didn't know why Adriana had come, but didn't care one way or the other. They didn't say a word to each other, and after the burial went their separate ways.

With the burial over, Anton decided to go visit the marshal before leaving town.

Matt was in his office, trying to find a way to sit comfortably. Doc had cleaned and bandaged the wound to his side. It was a graze, no bullet had entered, but it was sore and caused him more discomfort than he liked to admit.

Anton opened the door of the office, "Marshal I'm leaving town, but I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I've caused you. First you rode all the way to Fort Dodge only to find that I wasn't who you were told I was, then there was that business with Adriana, then to top it off, my crazy brother tried to rob a bank and shot you."

Matt gave a little laugh, "It's not your fault Anton. Seems like you somehow get caught up in things that are not of your own doing."

Anton sighed as he thought about it, "I guess you're right, but I hope that changes. I sold Drake's locksmith tools, so I have some cash. I'm going to try to buy a small piece of farmland, and settle down peacefully. Wish me luck, the way things have been with me I need it."

Matt stood and extended his hand, "Good luck. You deserve it. Take care of yourself."

Hours after Anton left, Matt was on his way to the Long Branch when he saw Adriana standing outside the stage depot. He walked over, "Don't tell me you were going to leave without saying goodbye. That wouldn't be right after all the excitement you've caused around here."

Adriana looked up at him, "Not at all marshal. I knew you'd be by before the stage to St. Louis was ready to go."

"So, you're headed to St. Louis?"

Adriana gave a firm nod, "I am. It's a busy place. I'm sure there will be plenty of people there who'll want help finding a lucky future."

Matt laughed, but then turned serious, "I'm sorry you haven't found Muma. I know she means a lot to you."

Adriana put her hand on Matt's, "Like I said before, she'll find me when she's ready. Big changes are hard to adjust to."

The stage pulled up, and Matt helped her climb in. He watched the stage go until it was out of sight.

Late that night Matt made his rounds and noted a distinct lack of activity in the Lady Gay. Adriana had sure caused a stir there, and elsewhere in town. Matt wasn't sorry she was gone, but in a way missed her. He thought about it and decided that he didn't exactly miss her presence in Dodge, but something about her had touched him. He wished her well, and hoped she was all right.

The Next Afternoon

Matt was in his office writing a report when Kitty walked in. He looked up when he heard the door, and seeing who it was smiled, "Hello Kitty."

"Hello Matt, do you have time to come have lunch with me?"

Matt nodded, "I'd love to. Can you wait a few minutes? I'm just finishing my report about Drake Dobrin and the bank robbery."

Kitty sat down, "What are you saying in that report?"

"Just the basic facts Kitty. I see no need to mention Anton or Adriana. I'm just saying that Drake was caught leaving the bank with money. He resisted arrest, fired at me first and was killed when I fired back."

Matt finished writing, folded the report and stuffed it in an envelope. He looked over at Kitty, "You're looking mighty pensive."

Kitty looked at Matt and spoke hesitantly, "Matt, an awful lot of strange things happened when Adriana was around – you getting so sleepy when you rode to the fort, Anton being mistaken for a criminal he didn't even resemble, my sudden illness and sudden cure, Doc's medical shipment not being seen even though it was right there – other things too."

"Kitty, what are you saying?"

Hesitating again Kitty spoke, "Matt, I'm a practical woman. You know that, but – but don't you believe in magic even a little?"

Matt was about to answer when the door opened and a woman walked in. She was of medium height and build, but looked strong, as if she had spent a lot of time outdoors. She was extremely attractive, but in an odd way - her hair was a silvery white, her eyes a very light blue, her face slightly elongated but elegant.

Matt stood when she entered, "Hello Maam, I'm Marshal Dillon. This here's Kitty Russell. Is there something I can do for you?"

The woman looked into his eyes, "I believe so. I'm looking for a woman named Adriana. I know she had been here in Dodge, but I don't know where she went when she left. I'm her sister."

Matt and Kitty were silent for a moment as they absorbed the words they had just heard. Matt spoke, "You're right, she was here. She took the stage to St. Louis yesterday."

The woman said quietly, "Thank you. Do you know if another stage will be going there soon?"

Matt nodded, "The afternoon stage will be leaving in about a half hour. Do you want me to show you to the stage depot?"

The woman shook her head, "No thank you, I know where it is. Thank you very much for the information."

Kitty looked at the woman and spoke, "Adriana told me that her parents allowed a well off couple to adopt her sister so she could have a better life."

The woman looked at Kitty, "Is that what she told you?"

Kitty didn't respond, and with an unreadable expression the woman looked at Matt and then at Kitty. With the slightest of smiles, she nodded as if to herself, "Thank you again." She turned and walked out the door.

After staring at the closed door for few seconds, Kitty looked up at Matt, "You didn't answer my question. Do you believe in magic, even a little?"

Matt looked at Kitty and the love that he felt for her every minute of every day washed over him. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, for once not worrying about someone walking in the door. When their lips parted he smiled, "I reckon I believe there's some magic in love."

He took her arm, "Let's get lunch," and they walked out the door arm in arm.

THE END

Author's Note: I really, really want to thank each and every reader that stuck with this story. When I started it, it took me a long time to figure out where it was going. Thank you, thank you.


End file.
